Talk:Medical equipment
PNA I would like to put a vote the following issue. I believe that Category:Medical equipment should be merged with Medical equipment. Here is the list of what is missing from Medical equipment. The ones with "arrows" are what is not already listed on Medical equipment. Thank you. -- 16:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * Medical equipment <= * Aldebaran mud leech <= * Anti-grav lift * Artificial heart * Artificial lung * Autosuture * Base pair sequencer <= * Bio-probe * Bio-temporal chamber <= * Biobed <= * Biocomputer * Biofunction monitor * Biological sample container <= * Biological sample kit * Bioregenerative field * Biosynthetic limb * Bio-temporal chamber * Blood-gas infuser * Bone regenerator <= * Bone-knitting laser <= * Brain circuitry pattern * Breathing mask <= * Breathing tube * Cane <= * Cardiac implant * Cardiostimulator * Cast * Cellular microsuture * Cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber * Cortical implant <= * Cortical inhibitor <= * Cortical monitor <= * Cortical probe <= * Cortical stimulator * Coyote Stone <= * Cranial implant * Cryostasis * Cryostasis chamber * Cytoplasmic separator <= * Cytoplasmic stimulator * DNA code analyzer <= * Decompression chamber * Delta-wave inducer * Dermal regenerator * Dermal stimulator * Dermaplastic graft <= * Detronal scanner * Drechtal beam * Electron resonance scanner * Electrophoretic diffuser <= * Emergency medical hologram replacement program <= * Emergency medical holographic program * Emergency surgical kit * Enzyme recorder <= * Examination table <= * Exoscalpel <= * Genetic resequencer <= * Genitronic replicator * Genotron * Glasses <= * Gurney * Holographic chamber * Hyper encephalogram * Hypospray * Hyposyringe <= * Imaging chamber <= * Incubator <= * Introspinal inhibitor * Isomiotic hypospray <= * Isomolecular scanner <= * Isotropic restraint * K3 indicator * Laser scalpel * Leech <= * Long-term medical holographic program * Medical consultant program beta one <= * Medical scanner * Medical tricorder * Medicine wheel <= * Med kit * Micro-inducer <= * Microfilter implant <= * Micro virus * Microscope <= * Microscope laser <= * Molecular scanner * Motor assist band * Myelin regenerator * Nanite * Nanoprobe * Neck brace * Needle <= * Neural caliper <= * Neural implant * Neural input <= * Neural interface * Neural modulator <= * Neural monitor * Neural neutralizer * Neural pad <= * Neural processor <= * Neural resonator * Neural shock kit * Neural stimulator * Neural transducer * Neuralyte probe * Neurocortical monitor <= * Neurogenic stimulator <= * Neurolink * Neurolytic emitter * Neurolytic restraint * Ocular implant * Optic nerve laser welding <= * Osteo-regenerator * Osteogenic stimulator * Parthenogenic implant * Petri dish <= * Phoretic analyzer * Physiostimulator * Plasma infusion unit * Portable electronic microscope * Protein decompiler <= * Protodynoplaser * Protoplaser, anabolic - large version * Protoplaser, anabolic - small version * Psychotricorder * Pulmonary scanner * Pulmonary support unit * Quantum imaging scanner <= * Quarantine field <= * Reader tube * Reflex hammer * Rehabilitation chair <= * Respiration device <= * Retinal imager <= * Romulan mind probe <= * Scalpel * Sensor cluster * Sensor web * Somnetic inducer <= * Sonic separator * Splint * Spray applicator * Stasis chamber <= * Stasis unit * Sterile field * Stethoscope <= * Stryker Ortho Lab * Styrolite <= * Sub-dermal scalpel * Subdermal bioprobe * Subdermal injector <= * Submicron suture <= * Surgical scalpel * Surgical support frame * Suture <= * Synaptic inductor * Synaptic stimulator <= * Syringe <= * T-cell stimulator * Thrombic modulator * Tissue mitigator * Tri-laser connector * Trill diagnostic tool <= * unnamed medical tools <= * VISOR * Vascular adhesive * Vascular pad <= * Vascular regenerator * Vaso-stimulator * Vasoconstrictor <= * Wheelchair :I'm not convinced that a page should replace a category, in fact, I'm quite convinced the other way around. As such, I might actually suggest that the problem with this page is that it does not describe what "medical equipment" is, it merely lists a bunch of stuff that might be equipment. -- sulfur (talk) 16:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Sulfur -- Capricorn (talk) 16:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC)